Legolas' Ring...
by DracoLover
Summary: I just wonder if one of the Elven rings was with Legolas... Yeah, it's not true but I just want to imagine it... R&R please!


Legolas' Ring…

Disclaimer: All Lord of the Rings' characters do not belong to me.  They all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien who is very, very, very good! So… don't sue me!

Author's Note: Hmm… you wonder how he doesn't show much emotion… I'd really like him as a big brother though… (sigh) That's why I call him my 'onii-chan' or 'big brother' in Japanese.  I wonder what the translation is in Elven… I wish I knew the Quenya version of 'big brother'.  Please read on and review!  E-mail/ put it in the review if you know the Quenyan term for 'big brother'!

Part 1

Legolas, the Elven prince of Mirkwood.  With a voice as clear and pure as crystal in bright blue water, hair as golden as the sun's glorious rays, body as supple and strong as the mighty trees that surround the elven empires.  Legolas Greenleaf, holder of one of the most helpful but yet, dangerous things ever created on the face of Middle Earth.

"What am I to do?" the elven prince thought to himself while clasping something in his pale fist.  He felt the cold but unearthly warmth emanate from the precious yet deadly object he held—guarded.  "I am the prince of Mirkwood.  This is my responsibility," he frowned bitterly while opening his fist to let the light glow of the silver moonlight set upon the silver metal of the object that lay on his hand lightly.  "But how do I use this?" he stared at it coldly.

To the light… to the moon… 

"The moonlight?" Legolas looked towards the clear sky of the waning moon.  His hand quivered slightly at the thought but he _had_ to know how to use it.  He had to, no matter what.

_Up to the light…_ the voice sang softly in Legolas' ear.

Legolas paused for a moment then nodded in consent.  Carefully, he lifted up the heavy ring of silver up to the moonlight and its wonderful beams of cool light.

"Is this right?" he wondered.

_Yes,_ the voice replied gently.

The ring began to glow hauntingly white.  A high and clear voice rang out in Legolas' ears, erasing all thoughts and worries with its sirine-like voice.

"I call you forth… tell me your secrets…" Legolas whispered while closing his eyes.  His other hand slowly took up the ring as the moonbeams cloaked the prince in the silver silk of its presence.

_Pass the test…_ a deeper voice commanded.

"I will," Legolas uttered while slipping on the warm ring of metal onto his finger.  A heart-pounding sensation broke through him and he could only stand still whilst his eyelids moved about as if in a dream full of action.

"Legolas, prince of Mirkwood!" a commanding, yet gentle voice rang out in the darkness.

"I am here," Legolas replied meekly while looking about the bleak blankness of his surroundings.

"You must take my test to seal your fate of a ring bearer!" the voice sounded from the elf's right.  "I shall see if you are worthy," it sounded from the left, "I am all around you, Legolas," from his back, "so do not seek me for this test is not a hunt for my outside surface," from his front, "but it is a test whether you can stand the temptations of being a bearer!" from inside him.

"Then begin the test for I am anxious, "Legolas said calmly but his heart beat madly in his chest.

"Very well, " the voice seemed to become more solid as something blacker and darker than Legolas' surroundings started to form out of the mere darkness.

"Who are you?  What are you?" Legolas stepped back in haste.

"I am the One Ring Bearer," a deep and mocking voice issued from the figure's hood.  "Give me your ring and I shall grant you any wish along with a place—my right hand—once I gain more power!" it boomed.

Legolas' shrank, "Never!"

The dark figure suddenly loomed over the elf, "And why not?"

"This ring was given to me—passed down to me—and I shall guard against it!  I shall hold it back from you and or anyone else that seek it out and wish for it!" Legolas yelled bravely.

"Ha!" the figure laughed, "You, a weak little elf, against _me_?  I rule you, all of you!  I found you!  I will bring you all!"

"But you will bind us too!"

The figure stopped and stared at Legolas for a moment then said quietly, "You refuse me now, so you shall pay!"

"Pay with what?" Legolas held up his fist.

"You shall see, you shall see you little elf!  You shall weep many nights, you shall cry out many curses, you shall curl up in a ball and beg for mercy and swift death!  You shall bow down to me!  You will pay greatly!" the dark figure roared in rage and pleasure.

"I will not!" Legolas stepped forward.

"You will," the dark figure swooped towards Legolas' shaking form.

"NO!" Legolas screamed while shielding himself with his arms but he only felt the cold and bitter wind of the figure whoosh by then nothing but the darkness around him.

Suddenly, he felt the ring on his finger—the now extremely light ring—jerk his hand upwards.  Legolas pried his hand back down and held it steadfast as he heard bone-chilling screams and laughter echo in his ears.  The ring started to warm then become heavy again.  The tiny jewel on it glinted in the darkness.

"So now, you passed," a soft voice whispered in the black.

"For now I did," Legolas muttered to himself while shaking his head and wiping perspiration off.

FINI.


End file.
